1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure in which a column-mounting bracket for mounting a steering column is placed inside an instrument panel, to a vehicle having the body structure, to a method for mounting the steering column on the vehicle body, and to a vehicle manufactured using the mounting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Hei 6-247322, a steering column is mounted on a vehicle body via a column-mounting bracket fixed to a steering support beam. In this case, a column holder is fixed to the column-mounting bracket with bolt members or the like, and the steering column is mounted on the vehicle body while being held in the column holder.
In general, an instrument panel is formed of a large one-piece member. For this reason, when the steering column is fixed to the vehicle body before the instrument panel is mounted, it is difficult to carry the instrument panel into a vehicle cabin due to the long steering column fixed in the vehicle cabin. It is also difficult to mount the instrument panel on the vehicle body in such a state.
Accordingly, in a normal vehicle-body assembly process, the steering column is mounted after the instrument panel is installed. In such a case, a work opening is formed in the lower part of the instrument panel, and a mechanic mounts the steering column while observing the inside of the instrument panel through the work opening.
However, when the mechanic mounts the steering column in the manner as described above, working efficiency declines, and a heavy load is imposed on the mechanic. Moreover, since the mechanic maintains an unnatural posture during the mounting operation, mounting accuracy of the steering column may deteriorate.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and an object of the invention is to provide a vehicle body structure which can enhance the mounting efficiency and accuracy of a steering column, a vehicle having the vehicle body structure, a method for mounting the steering column on the vehicle body, and a vehicle manufactured using the mounting method.
In order to achieve the above object, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle body structure including: an instrument panel extending in the widthwise direction of a vehicle body, and vertically separated into an upper panel and a lower panel which are individually mounted on the vehicle body; a column-mounting bracket fixed to the vehicle body inside the instrument panel; and a steering column mounted on the vehicle body with the column-mounting bracket therebetween.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments with reference to the attached drawings.